Payback Time
by BiggestSugarlandFan
Summary: Johanna Mason's thoughts about having a final Hunger Games. Also includes flashbacks to Johanna's time spent captive at the Capitol.


**A/N1: **Well, here it is. One about Johanna's thoughts on a final Hunger Games. I've changed up the format a bit for her because she's hard to write for.

**A/N2: **I've decided to add a relevant quote to the beginning and the end of all my future stories. Like Criminal Minds :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or am affiliated with the _Hunger Games_ trilogy. It all belongs to Suzanne Collins & co. I am just a fan playing around with her plots and characters. I may be interest in law, but I don't want to get sued.

* * *

"_**All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing."**__ –Edmund Burke

* * *

_

_"We hold another Hunger Game using Capitol children," Coin said._

Good. Perfect plan. The Capitol brats will finally know what actual pain feels like.

* * *

_My name is Johanna Mason, and I'm from District 7. My family is dead; my friends are dead. I have no one. That is your fault, Cornelius Snow. You took everything from me, but you will not break me. This is the only thing that I care about, and you will not take it away from me. My name is Johanna Mason, and you will not break me. _

* * *

I took deep breaths; damn those stupid flashbacks. The head doctor says that it's something called "PTSD," it involves a lot of talking to get over it, and there's magic pill that cures it. Apparently, "morphling isn't the solution." Whatever, like I actually care.

"No," Beetee said firmly, "the chain of violence should stop now."

I don't think that anyone's surprised. Beetee has always been peace over war. Like Peeta and Annie; they're probably going to vote against it. Enobaria is probably going to support it. She **loves** the Games and lacks empathy.

That leaves Katniss and Haymitch, they could go either way.

* * *

_"What are you rebels planning?" the fat, ugly goon asked gruffly, as he violently pulled my head back from the water._

_"They're going to send you a lifetime supply of doughnuts, like you need anymore fatty foods. They're also going to get you a bunch of fitness videos, although I'm pretty sure that you're going to stuff your face with doughnuts while you're watching it," I said mockingly. _

_I've resigned to the fact that I'm not going to be rescued or killed anytime soon, so I have tried to make the best of it. It's a little game - see how long the torturers take to request a transfer. The record has been after 4 sessions, I don't why; I've always considered myself to be very kind. Smug remarks, off-putting personality and full of mean-spirited snark, how can you go wrong with that? (Sarcasm - I do wish they had a font for that)_

* * *

Coping mechanisms - that's what the shrink called my games. I don't think knowing what it's called is going to help me.

Focus, Johanna, focus. In & out, in & out.

"Yes," I said, "serves them right; almost makes up for the fact that the Capitol brats spent 75 years getting entertained by the Hunger Games. It's their turn now. Plus, I heard Snow has a granddaughter. What goes around comes around."

Those brats will finally understand pain. Agony. They'll finally learn that the Hunger Games isn't entertainment. It's a fight to the death, and it's the worst thing that can happen to someone. If you win, you'll think that you can live in peace, but you aren't allowed to. You become a Capitol slave.

We finally get freedom.

* * *

_God, this is cold. They continued to poor bucket upon bucket, until I felt as if I were drowning._

_Please, please just let me die already. Why haven't I drowned? Why am I not dead? Why can't they just let me die?_

_"So," a new skinny goon, guess the fat one got upset by my comments, started, as he pulled me from the water, "what are the rebels planning? How strong is their military? How many hovercrafts do they have? What about nuclear warfare?" I saw Snow come out from the shadows. Guess he decided to join us, that's a first. Then, he dropped me face forward into this metal hole and proceeded water-boarding me. I didn't know that Snow was actually capable of doing manual labor._

_My name is Johanna Mason. I'm from district 7. I was a victor in the Hunger Games. You turned me into a murderer, and you killed everyone that I cared about. You destroyed my life, you destroyed my future, but you will __**not**__ destroy my cause. You will NOT break me._

_Deep breath Johanna, then release._

_"In case you're blind, the rebels rescued some tributes from the game," I started. I had to stall; it's the only way to delay the water-boarding. Draw out the words, and include random pauses. That should do the trick. "As for their plans, I don't know. Coin's a bit of a bitch, and she's extremely secretive. Also, in case you haven't noticed, I've been stuck here ever since the end of the Quell, which the rebels caused. I'm not a mind reader, are you? Although I do have a few theories - one, Coin will distract you by saying 'I've loved for forever... you've been the only -"_

_"Enough," Snow said coldly._

_"What?" I exclaimed, "I haven't even gotten to the best part! You see, -"_

_"Shut up, girl," said the skinny goon._

_Snow checked his watch. "It's getting late, & my granddaughter is expecting a bedtime story. We'll pick this up tomorrow." The guard started to take me back to my cell, but Snow stopped him. "No, we'll leave her here; see if she changes her mind tomorrow. Chain her up, then turn the Artificial Rain-Maker to the max. It should do the thing," Snow smiled. What a total psychopath. How is it possible for him to have a family?

* * *

_

God, these flashbacks are annoying.

Focus. Deep breaths, deep breaths. In & out. In & out.

75 years. That's how long they've been sitting on their lazy asses doing nothing. It's payback time.

Revenge is a bitch.

Plus, Snow has a granddaughter.

It's going to be fun inflicting pain on that little brat.

* * *

_Body, why can't you let me drown? I've tried to suffocate myself, but you made me breathe right before I was about to pass out. This stupid thing is designed to inflict serious pain, but it makes sure that I'm still alive. Please, just let in die. The rebellion is far more important than my life. Please, I can't take this anymore. Just let me die.

* * *

_

_"I vote..." Katniss started; I held my breath._

Yes. Please say yes. Make the citizens pay for supporting and protecting Snow, and make them pay for not doing anything while innocent people were being tortured and executed.

They never helped us when we need help, why should we help them?

_"...yes - for Prim," Katniss finished._

Phew. What a relief.

Don't know how it's for Prim, but I'm not going to dwell on it.

Now the final decision is up to Haymitch. Great. Just great. He's impossible to read. Who knows what's going to happen now.

* * *

"_**Remember that all through history, there have been tyrants and murderers, and for a time they seemed invincible, but in the end they always fall, always."**__ –Mahatma Gandhi

* * *

_

**A/N3:** What did you think of it? What character do you want me to do next? Please rate & review, I truly value your input.

**A/N4: **If you've enjoyed this, I also have one for Beetee and Peeta, called _An Eye for an Eye_ and _Peeta's Reaction_, respectively.

**_Thanks for reading! :D :D :D_**


End file.
